Datacenters are facilities that conventionally provide mission critical resources to many businesses. For example, companies may require highly reliable systems to provide information technology (IT) services and operations on the Internet. The datacenters may comprise computer systems, such as servers, storage systems, telecommunications equipment, and power distribution systems. The power distribution systems may comprise backup or redundant power sources, and may include emergency power generation. The backup or redundant power sources may comprise a battery bank and may be configured as an uninterruptible power supply. The emergency power generation may comprise a diesel or gas turbine generator.
Datacenters are often designed to prevent a single point of failure. The server systems may be redundant and may comprise a system “A” and a system “B.” Similarly, the power distribution system may comprise redundant, uninterruptible power supplies. For example, the system “A” may be powered by a first redundant, uninterruptible power supply and the system “B” may be powered by a second redundant, uninterruptible power supply.